


Business Blues

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [72]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But not hurt? More just irritated and angry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He especially like causing trouble on Tim's behalf, Jason Todd likes Tim and causing trouble, M/M, Mentions of Jason Todd being a Little Shit, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim's day sucked, Jason tries to make it better.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	Business Blues

Jason was sitting in his armchair when Tim came striding into the living room and collapsed face-first onto the couch. He then grabbed a pillow from the end of the couch and buried his face in it, letting out a muffled scream. Jason raised an eyebrow and turned the page of his book, asking, “Wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Want me to distract you from it?”

“No.”

“Wanna just sit there and stew in it until you commit several felonies against whoever pissed you off?”

“No- Hey! Rude!”

Jason looked up from his book to level his husband with a supremely unimpressed look, then answered, “It’s true.”

“Still rude!”

“Whatever you say, Baby Bird. Anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Tim mumbled grumpily and Jason’s eyebrow rose higher as he stated lightly, “I can’t help you if I can’t hear you, Tim.”

Tim groaned and rolled onto his back, sighing, “Come sit with me and do your thing while I stew.”

Jason felt the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile and he got up, walking over to the couch and settling on it. He propped his feet on the coffee table, then opened his book to where he had left off, reading peacefully. A few minutes passed, then Tim moved to rest his head in Jason’s lap, looking huffy and annoyed as he did so. Jason rolled his eyes behind his book and rested his hand on Tim’s shoulder for a few minutes, letting Tim settle before moving his hand up to Tim’s hair, stroking his fingers through it and hiding a smirk behind his book as Tim grumbled, but pressed his head into Jason’s hand. A few more minutes passed, then Tim huffed again and asked, “Have you watched the news today?”

Jason continued smoothing his fingers through Tim’s hair and answered, “No, why?”

“Luthor is trying to pressure WE into some deal to build weapons and doesn’t want to take no for an answer. It’s the only answer he’s gonna get, but he won’t take it and fuck off. I wasted at least three hours today just repeatedly telling him to fuck off in the polite business way.”

Jason hummed thoughtfully, setting his book aside to play with Tim’s hair with both hands, and answered, “Sounds like a certain supervillain needs a reminder that his shit’s not welcome in Gotham. Patrol tonight?”

Tim hummed and rolled to lay on his back, then yawned widely and stated, “I think I’m skipping patrol. I’m fried.”

Jason leaned down to kiss Tim’s nose, then swept Tim up in his arms and carried him into the bedroom, gently tossing him onto the bed. Tim yelped as he bounced, then laughed and shucked off his suit, climbing under the covers and nestling in as Jason changed for patrol. Jason gave him a gentle kiss, then headed out. 

He had never egged a supervillain before, but there was a first time for everything and he was eager to try.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a follow-up of this with Lex getting egged. I haven't decided yet.


End file.
